Shambles
by Caitlin2009
Summary: Based on a dream i had, and for those lost in Malasia Flight 370(I am so sorry for all your losses :( ) Still fighting from thier argument Rachel and Santana have no idea the words they say to each other may be their last, what happens when a plane crashes into New York City and into the Spotlight Diner, will anyone survive? Or will everybody experiance more heart break?


Shambles:

Based on a dream i had, and for those lost in Malasia Flight 370(I am so sorry for all your losses :( ) Still fighting from thier argument Rachel and Santana have no idea the words they say to each other may be their last, what happens when a plane crashes into New York City and into the Spotlight Diner, will anyone survive? Or will everybody experiance more heart break?

"Rachel, table 5 needs thier check please." Kurt sighed, lugging a heavy bin filled with dishes into the kitchen.

"I got it Kurt.' Rachel chirped, quickly writing down the amount the customers owe. 'Have a great day, and come back again." As soon as the customers leave, Rachel quickly grabs her coat and nearly heads out the door before Santana stops her.

"Whoa, hobbit, where are you going? I looked at your scedule you still have another hour."

Rachel glared at her once friend before responding, she no longer trusted Santana after she auditioned for her understudy without a word to her a few weeks ago. "I'm going to the theatre for a run through, and were getting fitted for our costumes. I already told Gunther about this yesturday, and if you were paying attention last night I also mentioned it to you as well since your my understudy, you need to do the same thing. Remember?"

Santana smirked, and started filing her nails. "I wouldn't bother going, Berry. You won't need any fittings, cause we all know how plump you are so nothing is going to fit. Plus when your least expecting it I'm going to put super glue in your toothpaste every night so you won't be able to open that mouth of yours, and I'll be able to play Fanny Brice and you'll be in the bathroom shaving that whiskery chin of yours."

Rachel could feel her blood boiling, Santana knew the right things to say to her to get under her skin, she tried not to take the bait but it was useless, she had to defend herself and the roll she was born to play. "You are mistakin' if you think your gonna step out on that stage even for one night! I will make sure that never happens, do you understand me? You are not a star, and you NEVER will be! Your just jelous of me, you always have been!"

Santana scoffed and without missing a beat said. "Jelous? Of what? Jelous that I'm not a short shrimpy dwarf, who shrieks at the top of my lungs and calls that singing? Jelous that I dont dress like I'm toddler, despite a so called makeover last year? Jelous that i'm not a selfish little bitch, who throws a tantrum because things aren't going the way I want them to? Let me tell you something, Berry. I am not jelous of you. I am better then you, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner I will get the full lead of Fanny Brice, and the sooner you will be living on the streets as a drunk hobo. You will NEVER succeed in anything in life so you might as well quit while your ahead!"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears but she quickly blicked them back. "Fuck you! Go to hell, bitch!' She shoved open the door and slammed it closed, and ran down the street towards the theatre trying her best to keep the tears at bay, times like these she wished she could run into Finn's arm's and have him hold her until she felt better, he always knew what to say in these situations. Rachel looked up at the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks 'I know I won't be able to feel it too well, Finn but if you can hold me that would be amazing. I need it. I need you. I miss you so much, I hate her so much, I don't understand why she is doing this to me." Rachel stood on the corner of the street until she felt a warmth that surrounded her entire body, she smiled and instantly knew it was Finn comforting her with that she wiped away the tears, smiled and walked briskly down the street, she was about to enter the theatre when a loud whooshing noise suddenly appeared, looking up she saw a plane very low in the sky. Too low.

Suddenly the plane did a violent turn downward, and with a loud explosion hit the buildings surrounding the entire area. Rachel screamed and dove to the ground, covering her face from flying glass and varies debris. Seconds later Rachel uncoverd her face and shakily got to her feet, despite being a couple of blocks away Rachel could feel the heat of the fire that was raging from the left over plane and buildings, slowly she started walking towards the wreckage, screams from varies New Yorkers could be heard calling out for thier loved ones, what she saw next made her blood run cold. The Spotlight Diner sign was in the middle of the street, looking up she saw a gaping hole from where the building used to be.

"KURT! SANTANA!' Rachel screamed, suddenly breaking into a run. Carefully she climbed over the mountain of debris in search of her friends, frusterated tears streaming down her face. "KURT! SANTANA! PLEASE FUCKING ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Rachel?" Rachel whirled around to find a shocked, and slightly bloodied Kurt slowly walking up to her, she ran to him and held him tight sobbing hard.

"Oh my god! Kurt! I love you! Thank god your okay!"

"Uh...yeah...what the hell happened?"

"A plane hit came down and hit the buildings, where were you?"

Kurt ran his hands through his hair, and sighed heavily trying to keep his own tears and fears at bay. "I heard you and Santana, fighting again so I went into the freezer until you both were done. I heard an explosion and the next thing I know is I'm laying on the ground with you calling my name."

Rachel was about to hug Kurt again when her eyes went wide. "SANTANA! Kurt! We have to find her!' Carefully they both stepped over the rubble searching for Santana, minutes later they find Santana half of her body buried under the planes engine. 'Oh god! No, no, no, no! Santana!' Kurt and Rachel attempt to get the engine off her but to no avail, Rachel bends down and puts Santana's head in her lap. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Santana coughs, and reaches up and to stroke Rachel's face with her fingers. "Hey...don't scream. You'll need your voice to play Fanny." Santana smiles a bit before having a violent coughing fit, sputtering up blood.

"Don't you dare leave us! I will give you my part and you can have every night on stage, just stay with me!"

Santana smiles again. "The part is yours, it always has been. I never wanted it, just wanted to give you a hard time. I love you, you were always such a great friend to me no matter how I treated you. Your a star, Rachel always remember that."

Rachel was sobbing so hard she could barely breath, Kurt held her tight his own tears running down his face. "Santana! Don't go! Please! Don't leave me, don't leave us! I didn't mean anything I said earlier!"

"I know you didn't, I didn't either.' Santana winced and closed her eyes. 'Do me a favor, tell Brittany I love her and to never give up no matter what. I will watch over her, and everybody." Santana let out one last breath and went limp.

"Santana?! SANTANA! NO! PLEASE COME BACK!" Rachel sobbed harder shaking Santana, trying to wake her up to no avail, there they sat until Santana's body was taken away.

THE END


End file.
